Heaven Must Been Missing An Angel
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Ano ba talaga meron ang babaeng nadadatnan ni Shaoran sa rooftop ng Tomoeda High School? Bakit naapektuhan siya sa presensya nito? nagugulo ang kanyang madilim na mundo sa mga nangyayari, lalo na sa pagdating ng babaeng ito...R&R pls.


Anghel ka ba? O nanaginip lang talaga ako?

_Ikaw… ano ang naiisip ng puso mo?_

Gusto niyang maniwala…pero, ang isip ko ko ay nag-aalinlangan pa rin…

Sana… ang puso mo ang sundin mo… Shaoran….

Sana, hindi ito isang panaginip… Sakura…dahil kung ito nga ay ayaw ko nang magising…

Sa gitna ng Tokyo Stadium.

_Nakakabingi…sa gitna ng lakas ng kanilang mga sigaw, wala akong marinig na musika. Mga ordinaryong sigaw lang. Hindi rin tumutugma sa aking mga awit…walang ni isang katiting na himig sa kanilang mga tinig na sumasalubong sa aming musika…at sigurado akong walang nakakaintindi sa aking mga kinakanta…_

Pero sa kabila ng kanyang pag-aalinglangan ay tuloy pa rin siya sa pagkanta. Ang kanyang mga awiting naghahatid ng mensahe sa mga tunay na nakakarinig at nakakaintindi.

_Umawit ka lang...kapag nalulungkot ka, o kapag nararamdaman mong nag-iisa ka...dahil maaring may nakikinig na isang tunay na nakakainintindi sa'yo._

Pinikit niya ang kanyang mata habang abala si Eriol sa pagkuha ng atensyon ng mga manonood. Ano nga ba ang dahilan niya sa pagkanta? Bakit nga ba nandito siya sa gitna ng stage? Para saan ang mga awit na kanilang inaawit? Para saan at para kanino ang mga kantang kanyang sinusulat? May pinaglalaanan ba siya?

Caeli & Gaea...saan nga ba niya nakuha ang mga pangalang iyon...kung mga pangalan nga ba sila o mga katagang hindi niya alam kung para saan. Pero bakita nga ba iyon ang ipinangalan niya sa banda? Dahil ba sa hanggang langit na masusukat at maituturing ang kadilimang kanyang kinasasadlakan...o baka naman sa kadahilanang hanggang lupa lang aabot ang kanyang tinig at hindi pumapalaot sa langit?

_Kahit ano pa man ang dahilan, ito lang ang paraan para manatili kong maramdamang malaya ako...ito lang ang paraang alam ko na maaring magdulot sa akin ng sinsabi nilang kaligayahang matagal ko nang nakalimutan..._

Habang pumapalaot ang kanyang tinig sa buong stadium, naglalakbay ang kanyang diwa na para bang naghahanap ng masisilungan...puno ang venue, halos nilalamon ng mga sigaw at hiyawan ang buong lugar. Ang mga babae ay humihiyaw at karamihan sa kanila ay umiiyak na para bang sila ay mga bangkay na malapit ng tabunan ng lupa. Ang mga lalake naman ay mga nagsisigawan na para bang sila ay mga diyos na bumababa mula sa kalangitan.

At matapos na ang kanilang concert, ay walang emosyon na nagpaalam at nilisan ni Shaoran ang ang stage. Wala nanamang nakarinig sa kanyang tinig...wala nanamang nakarinig sa kanyang nais ipahatid.

'Ayos ka lang Shaoran?'

'Ayos lang ako Eriol.'

Kanyang sagot sa kasama na hindi man lang niya nilingon at tinignan. Sanay na si Eriol sa ganitong paraan ng pagsagot ng kasama. Kaibigan ang turing niya dito. At alam niya na kahit hindi aminin ni Shaoran, pinagkakatiwalaan sila nito. Na sa ilalim ng pagiging malamig at kawalang emosyon nito ay itinuturing din sila nitong kaibigan.

'Ok guys. Wala muna tayong rehersal bukas. Pahinga muna tayo. Ireresume na lang natin ang practice sa susunod na araw.'

Buong siglang announcement ni Eriol. Tumango at ngumiti lamang ang dalawa pa nilang kasama habang nag-aayos ng mga gamit. Habang si Shaoran ay nanatili lamang sa kanyang pwesto sa may binata at naglalakbay ang paningin sa lawak ng kalangitan. Napansin ni Eriol ito at nanahimik na lang.

'Ang mga fans talaga, grabe makasigaw. Kulang na lang eh mabasag lahat ng skins sa drums ko para lang marinig nila ang instrumento ko. Mas malakas pa ang mga hiyawan nila kaysa sa tugtugan natin.'

Patawang reklamo ni Yamazaki. Natawa si Eriol, ganoon rin ang bassist na si Natsume. Pero hindi si Shaoran. Hindi na nila iyon alintana...dahil alam naman nilang hindi ito marunong tumawa...o kahit ngumiti man lang.

'Hindi ba iyon ang gusto mo Yamazaki?'

Biglang sagot ni Natsume.

'Aba siyempre naman! Kaso, ang sa akin lang naman eh sana pakinggan nila tayo bilang mga musician...na hindi sila nagkukunyaring naiinitindihan nila tayo. Na sana ay tingalain nila tayo dahil sa ating musika...'

Nagkaroon ng katahimikan sa silid. Natigil sila sa kanilang mga ginagawa. Sang-ayon silang lahat...kahit na si Shaoran sa isang bagay na ito...na sana ay ang musikang kanilang ginagawa ang tunay na pakay ng mga humahanga kanila.

'Kaya hanggang hindi nila iintindihin ang inyong musika, hindi kayo titigil sa pagtugtog at pag-awit sa stage di ba?'

Nabalikwas ang tingin ni Shaoran ng marinig ang tinig ni Yukito mula sa pintuan. Habang para namang estatwa na nakatayo sa likod nito ang kakambal nitong si Yue.

'At siyempre, bilang mga managers ninyo, trabaho namin ni Yue ang ilagay kayo sa gitna ng kahit na anong entablado mayroon dito sa Japan. Kaya gawin ninyo ang lahat para dumating ang araw na iyon.'

Napatingin silang lahat sa biglaang pagtayo ni Shaoran. Isinukbit nito ang bag sa kanyang balikat.

'Basta gawin ninyo ang trabaho ninyong dalawa at gagawin ko ang parte ko. Tutal, iyon lang naman ang mahalaga sa akin...ang pagkanta...yun lang.'

Tinapik niya sa balikat si Eriol at lumabas na ng silid. Wala siyang pakialam sa ibang bagay, basta aawit siya hanggang sa may makarinig. Aawit siya para manatiling buhay. Iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nabubuhay siya sa mundo.

At ng makalabas na sa stadium ay pinaharurot niya ng takbo ang kanyang kotse. Kailangan niyang magmadali, mayroon pa siyang kailangang bisitahin. Isang linggo rin ang lumipas...at gustong-gusto na niya itong makita. At sa bawat sandaling naroon siya sa tabi nito, iisa lang ang lagi niyang hinihiling...na sana ay imulat na nito ang mga matang matagal na natutulog. Dahil patuloy siyang nasasaktan sa bawat araw hindi natutupad ito. Sa lahat ng tao, bakit sa babaeng pinakamamahal pa niya.

_She's suffering from internal bleeding sa utak. And that caused her to undergo a standstill syndrome...maaring tumagal ng mga buwan...or taon, pero ang worst, maaring hindi na siya magising pa..._

Para siyang binuhusan ng isang timba ng nagyeyelong tubig sa tuwing naaalala niya ang sinabi ng doktor na iyon...pitong taon na ang lumipas. At pitong taon na rin ng huli siyang nakaramdam ng mga pakiramdam na kasing init ng tag-araw o kasing saya ng tagsibol...hindi na rin niya maalala kung kailan siya huling naging masaya...

--chapter 2 in-coming


End file.
